


Collars and Kisses

by CassandraOOC



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan Comics, Illustrations, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraOOC/pseuds/CassandraOOC
Summary: Some unspecified point on Earth C, Dave and Karkat experiment with collaring.No writing, just comics. Please be warned, this is mostly romance but still an adult work!





	Collars and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mogseltof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/gifts).



            

**Author's Note:**

> Created to fulfill a drone season request I just couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
